


Ersatz

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Ersatz

Natia needed Duncan, of that Alistair was sure. But Duncan was... gone. And Natia only had Alistair. She had definitely been short-changed by circumstance, he knew. He wished he wasn't such a poor substitute for Duncan. 

Not that Natia seemed to mind.

Natia leaned on him to explain those _Warden_ things she hadn't experienced or the _surface_ things she didn't know about. He would ask: _What would Duncan do_? And then he'd do it.

And maybe, because he _wasn't_ Duncan, but he was here and he was what she needed, he'd find a very pretty dress and dance the Remigold.


End file.
